deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Spicer vs Princess Morbuck
Who will win? JACK BOTS!!!! NOT FAAAAAAIRR!!! Draw Prefer? Xiaolin Showdown PPG Same Description PowerPuff Girls vs Xiaolin Showdown, which one of these bratty rich kids will take it in a battle? This is Gogeta46power's 13th battle in Season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Money, it is something that makes the world go round, and the less you have the worse off you are. Flowey: But the more you have, the more bratty and spoiled you seem to be. Gogeta: Like Jack Spicer, the "best" villain. Flowey: And Princess Morbucks, the "perfect" little princess. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Jack Spicer Gogeta: 1500 years ago, there was a wicked evil that threatened the earth, the one I totally don't think is hot Wuya, the Heylin witch, spread her evil through the planet, I highly doubt anyone could be able to take her with something at that magnitude of power. Flowey: Oh what is that? Is that the hero everyone needs I sure hope not, I love carnage but since this is a kids medium of course it is. Grand Master Dashi rose up and did battle with the wicked Heylin Witch in the first ever Xiaolin Showdown. Gogeta: When they did battle eventually Dashi claimed victory over the evil witch and forced her inside of a puzzle box never to be opened again, but fast forward to present day and enter the edgy teen known as Jack Spicer, and obvious momma's boy that loves to build machines. Flowey: Heh, isn't he quite pathetic, but his parents gave him the puzzle box Wuya was in as a gift.... so we are not going to ask why they had the box ok. He looked at the box and wondered what could be inside, so he started to work on it. Gogeta: Suprisingly he solved it, and brought out Wuya having her wreak havok in the world but there was one slight defect, she was a damn ghost so she couldn't physically touch anything so she started an alliance with the red head kid to take over the world. Flowey: We used that joke.... GOD DAMN IT! Anyway with Wuya's ability to sense where the Shen Gong Wu are, they headed out to get them just to get their asses stomped in by the Xiaolin Monks time and time again, they really need a new plan to get these things. Gogeta: Remember when we mentioned he was a genius technician because he really is. Remember, he is only 15 years old and can create robots, a lot of them at them called Jack-Bots and these babies are extremely diverse for combat. Flowey: Wow, he definitely isn't cocky at all, and when I say that of course he is. Anyway these bots range from small to large with different weapons. The most common one is one with razor sharp claws, but they can also have lasers and a pendulum axe on its underside. Gogeta: Although they seem good, these bots are actually extremely terrible in combat, being broken easily. He also has a helibot that lets him fly around if he needs to. Although using this he flies at decently slow speeds and is not that maneuverable. Flowey: Fuck the tech though, he does have a good amount of it, but his most shining piece of engineering is the Robo-Jack, a mechanical clone of himself. Basically meaning it is equal to him in all stats with no difference in any of them. Gogeta: He would be a giant problem, but that multiplies even further with his diverse equipment called the Shen Gong Wu. Ancient Artifacts that grant the user greater abilities than before, and Jack utilizes these Shen Gong Wu in his fighting style to defeat all of his foes. Flowey: Finally, some really awesome crap, I was bored of all this robot crap, I remember too much from a certain superstar in this underground shithole, because I am really getting sick and tired of his crap, I'M LOOKING AT YOU METTATON! Gogeta: Anyway he is pretty diverse with the Shen Gong Wu. The first one at his disposal which happens to be his favorite is the Monkey Staff, which turns him into what else? A Monkey! This increases his strength and agility by a good amount and he also has higher reflexes. Flowey: The Fist of Tebijong is a Sen Gong Wu that increases Jack's striking strength, I don't why he wants to get close but I do judge. The Jet Bootsu lets him defy gravity like walking up walls for example and fly even better than with the Helibot. Gogeta: You kept your composure for a few sentences, I am proud of you piece of shit. Anyway he also has the Third Arm Sash, which is a powerful third arm that is elastic. Also don't forget about the Shroud of Shadows, which turns the user completely invisible if used right. Flowey: Heh, oh can it. He also can use the Reversing Mirror to.... ohhhh that is worthless in the fight. But what about the Shard of Lightning which lets the user move at the speed of light, but only for a short amount of time so that kinda sucks for our idiot over here. Gogeta: He is a complete genius in battle, or not. Because this guy is a complete coward and will scream and run away instead of fighting his opponents, jesus how pathetic can one be, he is not fighting THAT powerful of foes I mean it isn't that hard. Flowey: Jack also is a little moronic, not that he is dumb because he is pretty damn intelligent but sometimes he cannot think clearly and will make a completely arrogant decision that seals his fate, basically defeating him. Gogeta: Also he isn't much of a physical fighter, if one were to get close it is game for him judging that he is not that good at combat without the Shen Gong Wu or his tech so his best strategy in battle would be letting him use his tech instead of fighting them. Flowey: Even with those weaknesses, he is still a smart little teen that is actual pretty fucking tall when thinking of it. I mean he is not that much smaller than Chase. Princess Morbucks Gogeta: Sugar, Spice, and Everything nice, these were the ingredients to make the perfect little girls but professor Utonium added an ingredient he most likely shouldn't have added, Chemical X, and something miraculous happened, the PowerPuff Girls were born. Flowey: PowerPuff Girls huh? They don't seem that strong I mean they are only little kid.... shit I will just shut up now. Anyway they were born and for some reason had super powers, generic ones at that, come on no cool time manipulation BORING!! Gogeta: With their newfound powers they decided the only logical thing to do is kick the everloving shit out of villains that try to destroy, take over, or make a communism reference? Ok I am officially lost with this show, I forgot this gnome episode existed. Flowey: They fought all sorts of villains, such as a green monkey, a redneck purple bear thing, and of course a gay devil man. Ok how can they get away with so many stereotypes in this show like racism for example, not saying it is completely bad just saying it is there. Gogeta: But there is one that shines above the others, literally, this character that is a big problem to the Girls is of course, Princess Morbucks, yes she is actually one of the more powerful villains threat they have faced, I am not even kidding at all, no hyperbole. Flowey: Really, a little girl, come on I can think of a better villain. How about a giant all seeing god that can do whatever he wants, that is rather triangular and with one eye. That seems like a better villain than this piece of shit. Gogeta: Yes a little girl. Also why mention Bill Cipher, he kicks your ass in a fight anyway. Morbucks is the bratty child of Morbucks manor who is so annoying that even her father gets sick of her shit all the time and just gives her money just for her to shut the fuck up, not sure if bad parenting or actually intelligent parenting. It is really hard to decide because of that. Flowey: Eh it shuts her up that is all I care about. When she moved to Townsville she entered the classroom that the PowerPuff Girls just happened to be. No surprise she was acting like a complete twat to the girls saying that she wants to be one of them. Although she could not become one because you cannot really buy a superpower. Gogeta: You can't, well tell that to Batman. Anyway as she couldn't become a PowerPuff Girl there was only logical solution. KILL the PowerPuff Girls, yeah good morals over there parents of Princess, letting your kid buy weaponry so she can match and murder the Girls Flowey: Good logic over there Princess, kill them huh, there is something about that I like but anyway she has to have some quirk about her, she has to face the PowerPuff Girls so she must have some sort of cool gear to face them am I wrong? Gogeta: Well of course, her main mode of transportation is her trusty Jetpack, which is able to keep up with the PowerPuff Girls, meaning with this she has the travel speed of already over the speed of light, judging how Blossom can get to an asteroid belt in the matter of seconds, also Princess can take the G Forces of accelerating to that high of a speed. Flowey: That's cute, also she seems to be able to use entire wads of cash to use as Molotov Cocktails... what the fuck, how is that even possible. I mean it works and would be a successful weapon to use in combat because of that but come on, be more creative than that. Gogeta: But her true equipment comes in the form of her power suit she uses to face the PowerPuff Girls. She bought this? Why, it seems like a true waste of money... or not really seeing how good she actually did against them. Where can I buy this shit? Flowey: This reminds me of Iron Man seeing as though this suit greatly increases her strength, speed, and durability. In this suit she can easily keep up with both Bubbles and Buttercup and actually defeat them in one on one combat but when meeting up with Blossom, yeah ok she lost. Gogeta: I mean when you can do an entire DBZ like fight in this suit against the girls I guess it is pretty impressive. I mean it can keep up with the girls, durable enough to take shots from them and even strong enough to damage them, and she literally met them the other day. Flowey: This suit even has built in weapons such as energy beams she can project from her hands to blast her enemies, I guess that helps when fighting people with many choices for range, gotta get in close somehow y'know, eh I just like resetting. Gogeta: She can shoot a lighting bolt out of her tiara, being able to quickly dish out damage if she would like. In this suit she can also use a reflector shield to defend herself from incoming projectiles and most likely physical attacks just in case she needs to. Flowey: Also she has laser guns in the instance she needs them, even with that suit she needs some decent weapon to fight back with. She has a few other notable weapons that can be said by one thing, they are all vehicles she can use to fight. Gogeta: Indeed, these are planes boats and tanks designed to combat the Girls, even if there are not that good and they can be destroyed easily, she still has them in case she needs to fight with more heavy weaponry. Even if she has that pretty awesome battle suit. Flowey: She is tough, but god damn it she is so flawed I am surprised that she could even face the PowerPuff Girls in combat. She is incredibly arrogant seeing as though she is rich and thinks she is better than all else. Gogeta: She is also a spoled brat. Only to be calmed down if she is given money, parenting 101 everyone. Your child being a little shit just give them money, that will 10% guarantee that they will be not completely horrible. Flowey: She can't think clearly in a few scenarios and is extremely prone to get angry for the most trivial of matters. Like wanting to become a PowerPuff Girl for a great example. Gogeta: Eh fuck it, she is still strong even if she is.... kind of a little shit. Battle (This fight will be taken place in multiple areas and it opens with Wuya and Jack flying in the sky) Jack: Aren't I smart Wuya? This crystal will be the best ever! Wuya: Yes Jack, with this new power source we rid ourselves of those pests and take over the planet. Jack: Just making sure, you won't trick me again will you? Wuya: Hey look! Is that where the temple is? Jack: It is Wuya! Lets go there right now! (The screen pans to Morbucks also going to that same temple) Morbucks: This gem will make me soooo much more popular than those stuuuuuupid PowerPuff Girls, and it will let me finallly defeat them. (A bird goes on her head) Murbucks: STUPID BIRD! (She throws the bird away that alerts other birds to her position and start to peck at her head) Morbucks: STOP!! I need to get that crystal! (The screen pans back to Jack and Wuya at the temple) Jack: Yes! Here it is, right on que. Wuya: Yesssssssss, let me look at it, wow it has a lot of power stored in it. Jack: Yes now let.....AAAAAAAAAH! (Princess Morbucks is shown in the place with a bird on her head) Morbucks: Who are you losers? I'll be taking that crystal by the way. Jack: What? Heck no! We were here first. Wuya: Yeah... what are you going to do kid? (Jack Spicer looks down to her) Morbucks: THIS! (Morbucks stomps on Jack's foot and grabs the crystal and flies out of the temple) Jack: OWOWOWOWOW, she stomped on my foot. Wuya: I'm sorry for your foot pain, but she is getting away you FOOL! Jack: Right... Ima go after her. (Jack readies his helibot and flies toward her) Jack: GET BACK HERE! (Morbucks sticks her tongue out) Jack: Alright... JACK BOTS! (Jack Bots start to fly to where Morbucks is situated in the sky, with a shocked expression the Bots close in on her. One of the claw bots try to slash her but she dodges and grabs its arm. She rips it off and gives it a "high five" destroying it. Another claw one rolls up to her and she does the same thing but kills another one, she keeps the claw in the situation that she needs. She uses it almost instantly and begins to mow down many of the Jack Bots, then a giant Jack Bot comes out and smashes her into a nearby rock, where Jack is laughing on his apparent victory) Jack: Ahahahahaha! Morbucks: STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!! Jack: What? (Morbucks flies up from the rock and kicks Jack in the face. When that happens it goes slow motion and zooms into Jack's face with a comedic face at that. She then punches him in the gut and grabs him by the shirt. She swings him around and throws him into a Jack Bot, the Jack Bot see what happened to their creator and then attack Morbucks. They fire lasers and she flies away dodging them, guiding some of them into other Jack Bots. She grabs a Jack Bot and throws it into another one. Jack looks up surprised on how much robot ass Morbucks is kicking and quickly needs to change his strategy because he knows he will lose if this goes any further) Jack: I have a plan... MORE JACK BOTS! Morbucks: More... crud... (Morbucks looks up and sees a giant swarm of Jack Bots and gulps. As the Bots fly after her she looks at Jack looking proud. She pulls out a was of money and sets in on fire, Jack looks on confused and she throws it at one of the Jack Bots setting it aflame and destroying it, amongst the confusion she flies in and punches straight through the Jack Bot in some sort of Dragon Ball reference. One Pendulum Jack Bot tries to kill Morbucks but she dodges and rips the axe from the underside of the Jack Bot and cuts its head off, one claw one shows up and claws her and then a laser one blasts her with a powerful laser, then a giant one appears again and tries to hit her but she dodges and goes on its shoulder) Morbucks: Hey robot! (The Jack Bot tries to hit Morbucks on his shoulder but fails horribly and breaks a part of him off. She pulls out a laser gun and blasts its face off, now damaged she blasts its body destroying it. Jack looks on surprised on how easily she dealt with a lot of his Jack Bots, he sees her destroying more of them and starts to get scared and sees the crystal hanging out of her backpack and gets an idea. He equips the Jet Bootsu and then flies toward her first kicking her and then grabbing the crystal and flies away like a coward with her angry. Jack is seen giggling with Wuya rolling her eyes because she knows this will not end well for Jack at all) Morbucks: NOT FAAAIIIRRRRRR! Jack: That was wayyyyyy toooooooo easy for me right? Wuya: Jack look behind you. (Jack looks behind himself and sees Morbucks completely pissed off and gets terrified. He tries harder and harder to get faster but she easily catches up to him and kicks him in the back and grabs the crystal she wanted and then sticks her tongue out once more to Jack. Jack is angry and calls upon Robo-Jack to help him beat Morbucks, she lands in a city of Townsville and walks to her mansion where she lives but Jack appears right behind her with Robo-Jack, he equips the Fist of Tebijong) Jack: Do you really think this is over, I really do need that crystal so give me it and I can be on my merry way. Morbucks: I would but there is one problem with that... I want it. (Morbucks flies at Jack but Robo-Jack catches her and throws her to a nearby car and then Jack punches her through the car with the Fist of Tebijong sending her through a building. She walks out of it noticably hurt and then she sees Robo-Jack but not Jack. She looks around confused wondering where he is, then he reveals himself behind her with him using the Shroud of Shadows and pucnhes her to Robo-Jack where he kciks her also in ther air. Robo-Jack with his own Helibot flies up and grabs Morbucks. He throws her to the top of a building when he then grabs a stop sign and throws it at her, but she narrowly gets out of the way so she does not get hit by the sign) Robo-Jack: Wow Jack, how can you have any resemblance of trouble with her, she really isn't that strong seeing how we are kind of pummeling her. Jack: She is stronger than she looks... DUH!!! (Morbucks gets up with tears in her eyes, she rubs them off and then has fire in her eyes being completely furious with these two she rushes at Robo-Jack and kicks him right in his non-existant gut and then blasts him with her gun. She then throws cash at him with it blowing up, Robo-Jack gets up surprised at her and then sees her repeatively punching Jack in the face, he looks to his left and sees a brick, he screams at them with both of them. He throws it and hits Jack in the head with it, Robo-Jack and Morbucks start to laugh but as they are he throws another brick at her and she dodges it) Jack: HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! Robo-Jack: I don't know. You tell me, you made me. Morbucks: HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP! (Morbucks looks angry and she throws many wads of cash randomly everywhere not even hitting them, both of them laugh and then Jack equips the Monkey Staff turning him into a partway monkey disgusting Morbucks, while making a disgusted face. She then kicks Jack in the face and Robo-Jack punches her in the gut sending her flying up, Jack equips the Shroud of Shadows and hides from Morbucks getting behind her again but this time Morbucks was ready for Jack and counters him, but then Jack hits her with the Monkey Staff, sending her to Robo-Jack in which he tries to kick her but she shoots him in the face with her gun, sending him flying toward a wall in which he gets sent through breaking it in the process) Morbucks: Yeah if you could not, that would be fine with me. Jack: Wow, you hurt him. (Robo-Jack walks out of the building he got sent through with noticeable injury on him, Morbucks looks very proud of herself and does a victory pose and Jack gets mad and equips the Fist of Tebijong and punches he through that same building that Robo-Jack was in. This being the last straw she gets her backpack out and pulls out her super suit. She puts in on and blasts her way through the building, destroying it in the process looking even more pissed than before. She grabs a brick and destroys it with her bare hands making both Robo-Jack and normal Jack be scared) Jack: Yeah...well....it is still two on one. (Morbucks charges a blast and fires it toward Robo-Jack, destroying it to many tiny little pieces and Morbucks flies up and laughs evily. Jack looks down at the broken mess of one of his best robots and screams while running away, but Morbucks catches and throws him across the city and then kicks him that sends him flying in none other than a tropical forest full of trees, he gets up patting himself in the face surprised he was not that damaged by that attack, he looks up and sees a banana, with his monkey reflexes he gets it and starts to munch on it, he sees Morbucks and hides behind a tree) Morbucks: Come out come out wherever you are, you can't hide forever! YOU ARE ANNOYING ME!!! Jack: This girl has no chill anyway, JACK BOTS! Morbucks: More of these, come on what do you think will happen. (The Jack Bots attack her but she blasts two of them then shocks another one. A Jack Bot shoots a laser but she blocks it with her shield and then kicks that Jack Bot. She flies to one of then and rips its head off and then jams it into its torso. She continuously blasts the Jack Bots out of the air as Jack tries to think of a plan to defeat this enemy that he was not prepared for. He equips the Jet Bootsu, Fist of Tebijong, and the Shroud of shadows and flies to Morbucks, she cannot see the fire coming out of the back of the Jet Bootsu, and when he closes in on her he releases the Shroud of Shadows and punches her right in the face sending her into the ocean below) Jack: I have been her before, she isn't defeated yet. (Morbucks gets out of the water and flies up to zap Jack with her beam and it hits him, he falls to the ground where she stands over him. He quickly uses the Shard Of Lightning to get away but she sees him, she flies to him and grabs Jack by the neck, Jack is screaming but he narrowly gets out of it with the Fist of Tebijong hitting her in the face, he crawls away horrified and jumps up a tree, grabbing a banana and eating it still looking obviously horrified. Morbucks sighs and punches the tree down Jack jumps to another tree, he keeps jumping around starting to extremely annoy Morbucks) Jack: Oh goodness how will I deal with this? Morbucks: STOP BEING A COWARD, I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT IN 30 MINUTES! Jack: Of god she is so mad WOAH. (Angered Morbucks grabs Jack and throws him once more across the planet this time in Antarctica. Jack shivers from the cold and then comes up with a plan, he wraps himself in the Shroud of Shadows so she cannot see him and he can be a little warm, he then pulls out the Third Arm Sash and sneakily grabs Morbucks and forces her face into the snow, then he pulls out the Fist of Tebijong and punches her when she is in the snow repeatively but with no damage to her, he backs up screaming as she flies back and blasts her with all her might, accidently blowing him complety up) Wuya: Good.... this is one brat I could corrupt. (Wuya is shown talking to Morbucks as wild animals start to eat Jack's remaining body parts) Analysis Gogeta: Welp there goes a truly good fictional character, I feel so bad for him I like Jack! Flowey: Yeah yeah he dies for a few reasons, but be surprised this was a pretty damn close battle with their key advantages beign prominent throughout the entire fight. Gogeta: You can sum up this fight as this, Jack has the mental advantages and Morbucks has the physical advantages so this fight could have easily went either way but if you were to force me to pick a winner, I would give the slight edge to Morbucks for a few reasons. Flowey: First of all Morbucks absolutely destroys Jack in speed, she is faster than the speed of light even with her jetpack, already beating Jack and even the Shard of Lightning in speed. Gogeta: Second she is sooo durable that even with the Fist of Tebijong he would not be able to even harm Morbucks seeing as though she can take hits from the girls and get up from it. Flowey: Third, she is stronger, by a lot, remember she can harm the PowerPuff Girls. That is already more than enough to practically one shot Jack if she went all out in the beginning. Gogeta: But that is where the closeness factor comes in, she is SO FUCKING CHILDISH THAT THIS FIGHT IS CLOSE! Flowey: Yeah, she is extremely arrogant and doesn't think clearly. She would toy with Jack until her suit breaks down and that could happen as the Girls easily broke it. Gogeta: The Fist of Tebijong was Jack's only way of winnng, as it could actually destroy Morbuck's suit if given the chance, but with that hefty speed advantage, that would most likely not happen. Flowey: Again back to that dura, without the suit she can still take hits from the PowerPuff Girls, so she can tank mostly anything that Jack could think of throwing at her. Gogeta: BTW the Jack Bots will not do "Jack" in this fight, she is sooo much stronger than them that they should not even be put into this debate for that reason. Flowey: But we can't sell Jack out short, he would have actually won this fight if there wasn't his biggest flaw that ruins him, he is a technician first. And a fighter second. Gogeta: With that face, Morbucks even being about half his age is easily the better fighter. Hell most of the time Jack runs away scared of the things that will kill him, he is a bad fighter and a coward. Flowey: He did have the more diverse equipment, but when that super suit Morbucks has comes out, goodbye Jack as he has NO way of getting through it. Gogeta: Jack's parents will need "more bucks" to have Jack's funeral. Flowey: The winner is Princess Morbucks! Advantages & Disadvantages Jack Spicer: +Smarter +More Diverse Equipment +Shen Gong Wu made the fight close +Jack Bots can swarm -Weaker -Slower (even with the shard of lightning) -Less Durable -Worse Fighter -Had NO chance against the super suit -A Coward Princess Morbucks: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Better Fighter +Super Suit was practically an insta win -Dumber -Weaknesses made the fight close -Less Diverse gear Like the Battle! Yes No Maybe. Agree? Yes, Morbucks should win! No, Jack should win! Don't really care Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017